My worst fear
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: When BB gets caught up in his feear of thunderstorms, Terra comes to visit... Rated for swearing. Oneshot.


**Hey Guys! I'm Back! So I was reading some prompts again…. and found this. Hope you all enjoy. But please, no flames. They make me sad.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

—

 **BB's POV:**

I hate thunderstorms. Ever since I was little, I would always cower in fear when the lightning struck and thunder boomed. I always just got under the covers and wished for it to be over, but it never did when I wanted it too.

Just the thought of a raging electrical storm that could kill anyone just walking down the street absolutely terrified me.

I tossed and turned under my sheets, trying to forget the current state of the outdoors. But with the present situation, I just couldn't -

 **BOOM!**

" **AHHHH!"** I screamed. I huddled further into a ball under my sheets. I was shaking violently and just now starting to cry.

"Please stop… Please…" I muttered, my voice wavering. "…Just stop…. anything….. just please stop…" I spoke, whimpering a little every time I heard thunder. My tears slid down my cheeks, and made the bed linens wet. Gross.

But then I heard it. Her angelic voice.

"Gar?" Tara asked. I didn't respond, I merely lifted the edge of my bed sheets to see the illuminated doorway where she stood. It was funny. She looked so informal in her oversized aerosmith T-shirt. I allowed her to see me like this, only because she was my best friend. If it were someone like Star or Cy, I would simply tell them to leave me the hell alone.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" She asked, immediately concerned. She walked over to my bed, and sat down on the corner.

I pulled the bedsheets back over my head.

"It's ok, Tara. You don't have to stay. I will be fine -"

 **BOOM!**

" **AHHH!** No no no no no…no more… please stop….please…."

"Oh Gar…." Tara muttered. "Come out from there."

"Oh- Ok…. I trust you…." I muttered, trembling while lifting the bedsheet again. My tears still rolled down my face, I couldn't have been more embarrassed.

As I lifted the sheets over my head again, I met eyes with my titan crush, and saw the look of genuine concern on her face. She placed one of her hands on the side of my cheek, and rubbed her thumb in little circles. I loved it when she did that. I leaned into her hand a little, closing my eyes, and trying to smile.

"Do you want me to stay? Would that make it better?" She asked me.

"Can you?" I asked, my voice wavering from my tears. She smiled at me, and nodded. She stood, and pulled my sheets back, getting in with me. She then put an arm around my torso, and pulled my sobbing form into her body. I enjoyed this closeness. It made me feel safe laying here with her.

"I do so hate to see you cry, Gar." She muttered, beginning to rub little circles on my back in attempt to get me to stop crying and trembling.

"I hate for you to see me crying." I muttered back to her. She smirked, then replied "Gar, I don't care what you look like, I care about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Always."

Just then, there was a large roll of thunder outside, immediately wrapped my arms around Tara, and squeezed her.

"Stop…no….stop-"

"Shhhh" Tara shushed me. "It's ok. I'm here. I'm here." She took her free hand, and hugged me tightly.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

I hated seeing him like this. He was the strongest person I knew, yet he could become absolutely terrified from a thunderstorm.

All the same, he still was Gar, and he was still hella cute. God. If he only knew what he did to me….

But this wasn't about me right now. Gar was absolutely terrified. He needed me. So it needed to be about him.

I continued rubbing his back in little circles. This usually calmed me down when I was afraid. And it seemed to be working. Until the thunder went off again.

Gar let out another wimper, wrapped his arms around me, and squeezed me tightly. I was a little surprised, but I let him continue. Then he started to mutter again.

"Stop…no…stop-" I had to help him. Somehow.

"Shhhh" I shushed him. "Its ok. I'm here. I'm here." I muttered, squeezing him just as tightly as he did to me. This made me blush a little, but I ignored it. He stopped shaking a little, and whispered into my ear "Thank you Tara. You have no idea how much you're helping me."

I smiled to myself, and pulled back a little to look at his face. "I'm always here for you, Gar." I spoke to him softly, a light smile tracing my lips. "You're my best friend." _Although I wish you were more_.

At this he smiled. Then I remembered. Having a fear of something is usually caused by a traumatic experience. Sort of like my fear of being alone in the dark. That was caused by Slade… And by what happened in Markovia…. Fucking assholes.

"Gar, you tell me you're afraid of thunderstorms. How did this happen?" I asked, genuine concern spreading across my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my fear of…." I had to tell him. No matter how childish. "Being alone in the dark was sparked by Slade… what he did to me….what the Markovians did to me…." I trailed off, letting a single tear escape my eye. Which I wiped immediately.

"But I know what causes it and how to stop it. Do you?"

"I know what causes it….. but no idea how to stop it." Good. This was a start.

"Ok, Gar. Maybe… If you tell me why you're afraid, It will make you feel a little bit better."

He looked into my eyes now. Then he told me.

"Ok… well a l-long time ago…. when I was about six… m-my best friend and I were w-walking down the dirt road back to the animal reservation after we went out t-to play….. and a-a thunderstorm came in out o-of nowhere…. there was no cover near us…. s-so we began to run h-home…. only he couldn't go as fast a-as me because I h-had my powers…..a-and…." At this point, he started to burst into more tears. I pulled him into another tight hug, then whispered into his ear "What happened then Gar?"

"T-then a fucking bolt of l-lightning struck him… He died instantly….." Gar muttered/cried into the crook of my neck.

"Oh my god…. i'm so sorry Gar…" I said to him as he cried more. "Is there any other reason?"

"Y-yes…" he responded to me.

"What else happened?"

"M-my parents died in a boating accident. It was bad weather that day… I told them… I told t-them not to go…." He started crying again, way more than before. I was shocked. Gar had it horrible. "A-and now I feel like there is no-one left to love me." He muttered to me between tears.

"Gar, that is far from true. You always have me… ok?" I whispered to him. Then I realized what I had said. What If he didn't feel the same? But he seemed not to notice. Whew.

"I k-know Tara. Thank you. B-but the stupid storms are a constant reminder o-of what h-happened…"

To think that this had been going on for such a long time and that I had no knowledge of it made me sick. To think he had to suffer all alone during every storm…. well no more.

"Well.. thank you for telling me." There was a silence before I spoke again. "I know how to make you feel better."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. I do."

"H-how?"

"Think about someone or something that makes you happy. It works every time for me." _Because I always think of you._ I pulled back from him and looked him in his tear-bloodshot eyes. "Ok?" I asked. "Alright." he responded. He closed his eyes. Then-

 **BOOM!**

" **NO TARA! IT'S NOT FUCKING WORKING!"** He shouted at the top of his lungs. I had to do something to calm him down. Putting common sense out the window, I pulled his face twords mine and kissed him, forcefully. He stopped making noise instantly, and to my surprise, he kissed me back. I could feel his tears landing on my face while he kissed me.

After about a minute, I pulled away, my eyes closed. I was afraid to open them. Then I heard his voice.

"Tara I-" But I cut him off, my eyes flying open.

"Gar I-I'm so sorry it won't happen again I just-" then he cut me off.

"I was going to say thank you. Just thinking about you wasn't e-enough. I needed that. S-so thanks." he told me.

"Wh- you were t-thinking about me?" I asked, surprised. He smiled at me, and nodded.

"O-of course I thought a-about you. I-I….I love you." He confessed through tears. I started to cry a little too.

"I love y-you to Gar." I responded to him. I was so happy in that one moment. He smiled through his tears. Then he spoke.

"I was a-also going to ask i-if I could k-kiss you again…" He said, trailing off. At this I smiled.

"Of course you can." I muttered to him, pulling his body into me and kissing him softly.

He relaxed visibly into my body, his arms wrapping around my torso, and his hands starting to run up my back. I ran my hands through his wild green hair, and started licking his lips, asking him for entrance. Our tongues explored each others mouthes when -

 **BOOM!**

But then he surprised me. He didn't scream. He didn't even seem to notice. He was so caught up in me that he didn't even notice there was a flash of white lightning outside. I smiled onto his lips at this. I think his fear was somewhat under control now. I then separated from him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Gar, you always have me. Anytime. I love you." I said, giving him a tight hug which he responded to.

"Thank you." he muttered, smiling over my shoulder as we drifted off to sleep.

—

 **K guys so thats it! I hope you all enjoyed! please, give me some constructive criticism. I know it was kinda sucky, but please no flames! Anyway, more to come. Until next time, over and out.**


End file.
